iteration144fandomcom-20200213-history
The Outer Administration
“Calculate the protein levels of all current organics.” Said a man in the background. “Sir. Current protein levels are nominal. They’re all currently alive.” Said one of the doctors in the background as well. “Well the O5-X? How’re they doing?” The man said, observing the console as it displays the current health signs of all the organics in the 144th iteration, “Get me intel on what is going on inside the iteration.” “Affirmative sir.” “Also, I’d like to have current intel on all level-5s and level-4s and their current activity. I don’t buy the peace they’re having in that universe.” “Sir. Their perception is approximately by 100 years in differentiation. The knowledge will require multiple years of understanding.” “We have computers to give me a 10 page summary right? Do it.” “Yes sir.” The man walked outside the dark background, revealing his black steel mask and black suit. The man looks at the corridor he entered, multiple staff personnel walking forward and with great haste, talk about the current people inside the pods. “Sir.” Said a young man from a distance. “Yes Hargrove?” The man said. “We’ve acquired massive intel on the O-5X.” “Well what is it?” “The two of the four O-5Xs have been terminated.” The man looked down and then looked up, he stared at the young man. “How?” The man said in shock. “We’ve acquired proper intel that Level-5 Codename Aeternum was responsible for the assassination of O-5X Gamemaster and Level-3 Code name Slyo was responsible for assimilating O-5X The Administrator.” The young man said. “Well then. We’re really lost two souls. How are the bodies’ vitals?” “They’re stable. We might eject them to prevent any nerve damage.” “Do so. I need to talk to both of them.” The man is then seen in a black room, where four console pods are seen active. They hear the hum of the pods as they maintain the life of the organics inside them. “Pull them out.” Said the man. “Pulling them out.” Said a doctor. The pods start to become quiet, the lights die out as the two beings inside them wake up. “Hm. Their life signs?” The man asked. “They’re green sir. They’re currently green.” The doctor said, “Well time to pull them out.” “Wait…..No…..They didn’t deserve….To kill…ME.” The Administrator shouted. “Who killed you man?” The doctor asked. “Slyo.” The man said. “HE ASSIMILATED MY POWERS.” The Administrator shouted. “Well it isn’t surprise. You allowed him to access the player for a brief period of time. He took advantage of that and overcame you. No surprise there.” The man said. “He’s an O5-X however! He can’t overcome me!” The administrator. “It’s simple math. His ability to manipulate the universe, along with access to the player and his encounter with the library, caused him to ascend to a higher domain of level. Something we’re currently calculating.” The man said. “You’re saying he can potentially…Manipulate…O5-Xs?” The Administrator shouted. “Not sure… But it may be a possibility.” The man said, “Nevermind that, we’re going to analyze the situation, if Slyo proves to be a massive threat to the O5-Xs, then we will be force to terminate him in the Wonderverse.” “Right..” The Gamemaster said, “One problem though.” “What is it?” The administrator asked. “Well. We might have to start a new iteration if you try to take Slyo down.” The Gamemaster said. “Why?” The administrator said with a stark and annoyed tone. “Because during the time I’ve ascended after my death, I was seeing his programming script and the outer administrations domain of influence. He’s accessing the internal codes to get everyone out of the Wonderverse.” The Gamemaster said. “That is……Impossible. He shouldn’t enter that domain of influence.” The man said. “Well…Looks like he found another exploit.” The Administrator said. “Great. If he lets them through…” The man said. “Massive suicide.” The Gamemaster said. “Sir! One of the pods is ejecting!” The doctor said. “Which user?” The gamemaster asked. “Morgan Diocad! Level-5!” The doctor said, “We have reports of massive casualties within Sector 4.” “He’s actually killing people. STOP HIM!” the man shouted. “Too late my dear friends.” Hervin said, aiming a magnum on the group. “Hervin? You’re a level-4 in the Wonderverse. You sho-“ “I know but I got out. Like every other knight of Razgriz. I actually feel alive now.” Hervin snarked, “Now explain how will we stop Slyo.” “What?” The man asked in confusion. “This brat, stopped us from killing Slyo, which practically got us killed.” The Administrator said. “He integrated your powers. However his knowledge of quantum mechanics and spatial differentiation is horrendous. He can’t process the Wonderverse’s domain, even with the computation assist. It will reset unless someone with adequate experience can be an O-5X.” The doctor said. “Ramona’s inside however.” The man said. “Right. But she isn’t designed for such processing energy. The player is also aware, but no entity there has the same knowledge as Slyo, other than Diocad.” Hervin said. “And he’s outside.” The Administrator said, “You screwed up Hervin, you should’ve been dealing with Slyo rather than leaving to the actual Administration.” “Where are we?” Hervin asked. “We’re in….Space.” The man replied. “Well then. I assume there are other seed vessels with other iterations as well yes?” Hervin asked. “Yes.” The man slowly replied, “Your point being?” “Have you gained contact with the other seed ships in space?” Hervin asked. “Yes. All of them are within the Milky way, apparently in the Eridanus Star system.” The man said. “I assume that you guys have current intel on Earth’s status yes?” Hervin asked. “It’s uninhabitable at the moment.” The man said. “Why?” “Because the great war is still going on.” “I see.” “Wait a second!” The administrator shouted, “How in the world do you know about the External world?” “The library.” Hervin said, “The library had information about Earth. Apparently, only O-5X can access that information, but with me being intuitive, I was able to access the player.” “How?” The administrator asked, dumbfounded by Hervin’s intuitiveness. “Simple. You understand the player’s role in the Wonderverse yes? I mean he’s one of your equals.” Hervin said. “The thing is… We don’t quite understand the player.” The man said, “The designers of the Wonderverse died 15 years ago, and they also failed to document the current reactions of the player.” “Well that’s because the designers of the player were my parents.” Hervin calmly stated, he puts his gun down and signals to give him a seat, “I honestly wasn’t going to shoot any one of you. There’s no point. You guys did what you had to do to keep humanity alive. However, I’m out. You can’t put me back in. Morgan is also out and attempting to release everyone from the outside.” “Well Hervin. Explain to us the player.” The man said, handing him a seat, he signals the doctor, “Get some guards ready to move, we’re going to need to maintain this seed ship under maximum surveillance. Also guard our sector with prime priority.” “Yes sir.” The doctor said before running off from the room. “Explain.” The administrator said. “Well it’s simple. The player is a concept. A gaming concept within the gaming world. I mean you guys invented video games inside a virtual universe. So you should know about games quite well. However… this concept is made in order for organics in the Wonderverse to comprehend free will.” Hervin said, he looks at the Administrator, “I mean, you have the ability to do anything right? No restrictions. However we Level-1 to Level-4s have restrictions. We can’t access all possible knowledge, all possibilities are restricted and our capabilities of thought are restricted toward certain areas. Now the player is made for truly genuinely intuitive people, people who try to overcome all possibilities. The player practically is the ability to become truly intuitive and genuine. The manifestation of true creativity.” Hervin said, “Now I with relation to the player. I was born outside the Wonderverse too you know. My parents kept me outside the Wonderverse for 5 years. Apparently in sector 7A.” “The nativity sector. There the outer administration keeps their children.” The man said. “Right.” Hervin said, “They told me about the special power and to truly be intuitive in things, learn how to comprehend without knowing, knowing without knowing.” “But a 5 year old boy shouldn’t understand it.” The man said. “Not unless they force you into a tube to keep you alive while they were genetically impaired.” Hervin said, “You see. The organics pods had the ability to keep people alive by manipulating their genetic code. Practically a cure toward my parent’s condition. However it was already too late for my parents.” “Wait..You were born the day the Wonderverse existed.” The man said. “I was indeed.” Hervin said, “I joined 5 years after it’s creation. There was already a population of 30-50 year old people there. Along with the 30-80 year old A.Is.” Hervin said. “You know we slowed down time in the Wonderverse though right?” The man said. “Only in the case when the entire human population is approximately older than 40 years of age. Which is improbable due to multiple organics being under 10 years old.” Hervin said, “Now instead of digressing, let me explain my connection toward the player. When I was 15 years old. I was Level-3 I think at that time. I was talking with Morgan, who was also level-3 at the time, about our possible connection toward the Library.” Hervin said, “Multiple Level-4s mentioning the greatness of its connection. I was thinking of a way to get in without being a Level-4. Finding loopholes. That’s where the player showed up. Apparently it showed me a way in. It quenched my ambition and I found out more about the Wonderverse and this world. The real world.” “Wait then you can access his domain.” The man said. “Practically. The player has a conscious. I was working with it for a time, before I decided to leave.” Hervin said. “You can control the Wonderverse.” The man said. “I can. I know quantum properties and the universal properties without the assist.” Hervin said. “Why did you leave?” The man said. “This is the real world. I don’t belong in there.” Hervin said. “Great.” The man said. “Well then. We’re screwed.” The administrator said. “I have to assimilate the Player’s abilities. I have to become the player. But doing that will result in the player’s death.” Hervin said. “Wait will you do it?” The man asked. “On one condition.” Hervin said. “What is it?” The man asked. “Those who want to leave the Wonderverse can leave the Wonderverse.” Hervin said. “This is so much like the matrix.” Aeternum said, pointing a gun at everyone there. “Morgan.” Hervin said. “You’re going to stop Slyo aren’t you?” Morgan asked. “I have no choice. Mass suicide for those who don’t like to be in the real world.” Hervin said. “It’s an illusion.” Morgan said. “It might be. But it’s where they exist. So hence it’s a reality.” Hervin said. “Let the disillusioned leave. The illusional can stay.” Morgan said. “That’s what I said.” Hervin said. “Then go kill the player.” Morgan shouted. “I’m going to kill a lot more people than the player.” Hervin said. The man stood up and looked at Hervin. “You’re going to do something more than that yes?” The man asked. “Yes. Create massive scale war.” Hervin said. “I see.” “Hey. You guys have a graveyard?” Hervin asked. “We do.” The man said. “Put flowers on my parent’s grave. I’m going to kill an entire race today.” Hervin said. The man walked Hervin to a special Console pod, one given to administrators or potential administrators. Hervin laid inside the console pod, ready for insertion. “The real world is beautiful you know. You can feel God’s creation at hand.” Hervin said. “Hm…Despite being managed by human beings called gods, you believe in God in the real world?” The man asked. “Our nature always seeks order. We always have a hierarchy. There is a God just because of our simulation of order” Hervin said. The man pondered and then closed the pod. “Commencing insertion.” The man said. “Insertion complete.” The doctor said. “Good.” The man said. “He’s right now in the Main atmosphere of the Wonderverse. In his level-4 avatar.” The doctor said. “Alright.” The man said. “He’s contacting the player.” The doctor said. “The doctor appeared.” The gamemaster said. Meanwhile inside the Wonderverse. “Hello Hervin.” The player said. “Hey buddy. How you’ve been?” Hervin asked. “Good, but there’s a bad guy in here.” The player said. “Yeah. I’m here to stop that.” Hervin said. “How?” The player said. “I have to end your life. And take your ability.” Hervin said. “Ah…Well then. That sucks.” The player said. “You won’t let me kill you right?” Hervin said. “No I will.” The player said, “I know how you work Hervin. You’ll just find another way to kill me.” “You might Player, but you know you aren’t real.” Hervin said. “I know. My existence is to serve you primarily.” The player said. “So die.” Hervin coldly stated. “Deactivating.” The player said. Hervin is seen absorbing the energy of the player, becoming a new O-5X. In the real world. “He’s done it.” The man said. “Finally. How did he do it so quickly?” The Gamemaster asked. “Because the player is supposed to serve Hervin.” Morgan said, “He is the servant to Hervin.” “But isn’t he conscious?” The Gamemaster asked, “Does it not like it’s destruction?” “Well it follows the orders of Hervin to core. Even its own destruction.” Morgan said. In the Wonderverse. Hervin is seen teleporting to Slyo and kicking him to an invisible wall. “Slyo.” Hervin coldly stated. “Hervin.” Slyo said. “How’ve you been?” Hervin asked. “Well good actually. Powerful, godly.” Slyo proudly shouted. “Hm. You’re going to have to die now ok?” Hervin asked. “Why?” Slyo asked, perplexed. “Because you’re going to cause massive suicide.” “Really?” “Yes.” “Then try to stop me.” “I will.” Hervin said, materializing a sword, “A duel Slyo?” “Mundane dueling? Fight me in a god’s level.” Slyo shouted, “IN REAL SPACE TIME.” Hervin smirks. He charges, tackles Slyo to the floor as Slyo bends space to put him above Hervin. Hervin twirls and teleports behind Slyo, releasing true ability at him. Slyo bends it with his level ability and then makes a cage to jail Hervin. Hervin quickly breaks the cage and teleports again behind Slyo, this time putting a black hole in front of Slyo. Slyo quickly blocks it with a massive output of true energy. “They’re going at it.” The man said. “Look’s like Hervin’s enjoying it.” Morgan said. “Why?” The man asked.” “Hervin is a true murderer, despite his respectful nature. He has a dark heart.” Morgan said. Hervin quickly kicks Slyo up and bends time and space to quickly do a barrage of attacks on Slyo. Slyo gets stunned by the attacks while Hervin surrounds him with an expanded atom. “Quantum realm. First step, superposition.” Hervin stated, causing the atom to change its properties to simultaneously exist in two states, Slyo is moving around multiple states of existence as the atom shrinks and he falls on his knees. “What is this?” Slyo shouted in confusion, “This isn’t…Omnipotence.” “This is the quantum manipulation interface. Something you can’t manipulate Slyo.” Hervin said, holding his sword at Slyo’s neck, “And this is a quantum blade, a blade that manipulates matter on a quantum scale.” “What? The Wonderverse isn’t manipulated on the quantum scale!” Slyo shouted. “Lies… You honestly thought that you beat the Administrator and The Gamemaster without help? I sent the player to do a quantum assist. The administrator died because you assimilated him. With the assist of the player. The player has power that was enabled to all people in the Wonderverse, that is beyond the O5-X level.” Hervin coldly stated, standing above Slyo with his blade, “Guess who is the owner of the player?” “You.” Slyo slowly stated in fear. “Quantum realm. 3rd step. The strings of immortality.” Hervin coldly stated. Slyo’s body has been yanked out of the Wonderverse as a red sword has been stabbed on his chest. He falls lifelessly as Hervin looks at him disappear. “Hm..Ramona.” Hervin shouted. “Yes Hervin?” Ramona asked. “Teleport everyone to the outer sphere of the Wonderverse, the core.” Hervin said. “Alright.” Ramona said. Everyone appears in the outer sphere of the Wonderverse, the null void. They all look at the 2 beams of light that are Ramona and Hervin. They both look at the organics. “Alright. Now to those who don’t know me… I’m Hervin Gairech of the Slaytorian Empire, but now I’m Hervin Gairech of the Administration, rank O5-C. Now those who know, this isn’t the real world. Those AIs in the Wonderverse? Aren’t real. Now out there is the real world. The real world is a seed ship, well a group of seed ships. You are all your ages in real human time, and your existence is absolutely there. The only thing is that within the real world, you don’t have abilities, you also don’t come back once you die, what happens when you die is relative. However! You are able to think whatever you want, and are able to actually exist rather than be reborn every time in this world. Now another thing is that you will be alone, other than your allies, you won’t have family. Your sons? Unless they’re organics, they will not exist in the real world. Your wives? They also don’t exist if they aren’t organics. IF you aren’t an organic, don’t bother wondering. Since your existence is a lie. You’re an AI. You aren’t real.” Hervin said, looking at the crowd of billions of people. “How is it possible.” Said a man who levitated in the air, “That this isn’t the real world.” “Well I’m your administrator now. I can prove it if you wish.” Hervin asked. “I’ll stay.” The man said. “Now then. Who wishes to leave?” Hervin asked “Hervin literally killed Slyo.” The man said. “Great.” Morgan said, “Is he outside?” “Yes. But literally dead.” The man said. “Impossible.” Morgan said. “He blew up his console pod.” The man said, “Everyone who wanted to leave is currently leaving. Now about…..Him…..I have no idea.” The console nearby shows Hervin in his royal robes, looking at the screen. “Morgan. Simply focus on process all information right now.” Hervin said. “What…What’re you doing?” Morgan asked. “I’ve hacked into the external administration’s networks.” Hervin said, “Now I know everything about the Outer Administration and the Great War.” “Wait…..” “You will need to return to Earth soon. The resources are running low, and the next system is approximately 5 parsecs away.” “And the organics inside?” “They’ll be fine for at least a good 300 years. However, you’ll have to force them out eventually. The war is over.” “Right….” The man said, “Good luck Hervin, we’ll get to Earth soon.” “Right….” Hervin said, who is seen in a black baseplate above the observable universe, “I will wait.”